Escapism
by introvertedtiger
Summary: KIGO. Sequel to The Natural Order of The World. Pain, regret, sadness. Kim experiences a whirlwind of emotions as she escapes with Shego and deals with the repercussions of her actions. yuri, shoujo-ai warning


Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the associated characters.

Note: This story is the sequel to **The Natural Order of the World.** If you haven't read it, go to my profile and read it. NOW. AND LEAVE A REVIEW!! lol.

Warning: KIGO galore in this story, so leave if girlxgirl pairings bother you. Mature content in this story also, so leave now also if lemony scenes are inappropriate for you.

_**Escapism**_

**We are weighed down, every moment, by the conception and the sensation of Time. And there are but two means of escaping and forgetting this nightmare: pleasure and work. Pleasure consumes us. Work strengthens us. Let us choose. **

** -Charles Baudelaire**

**One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life; That word is love. **

**-Sophocles**

The steady sound of the falling rain greeted Kim as she groggily opened her eyes, unable to see much in the dark room surrounding her. For a brief moment, her entire body tensed up as a wave of paranoia hit her when she rolled over and her bare body felt nothing but the warm sheets of the space that should have been occupied.

* * *

_'I don't know what to say to you Kimberly,' Dr. Director said as she paced in front of the red head sitting in front of her._

_'You don't have to say anything,' Kim said quietly, calmly watching the older woman._

_Dr. Director stopped abruptly and turned towards Kim, glaring at her._

_'I didn't leave Global Justice to you just so you could go fuck whoever you please!' Betty barked._

_Kim didn't even flinch, she just continued to watch her former mentor in front of her._

_'I know...that's why I've decided to step down as leader and...leave Global Justice,' Kim said steadily, successfully ignoring the feeling of her gut twisting as she saw the pained look of betrayal flash quickly across Betty's face._

_'I'm done playing hero Betty,' Kim said quietly as she stood up straightened up her uniform._

_'...They will never grant Shego her freedom Kim. What you're doing is meaningless,' Betty said coldly._

_Kim just stared into Betty's cold eyes and gave her a sad smile before silently leaving her office._

_As soon as the door clicked shut Betty crumbled into her chair and let out a long, pitiful sigh._

_'You could have done so much for the world,' the old woman mumbled._

* * *

She flinched slightly and sat up when the sound of a pot clattering on the floor reached her ears. She glanced at the cheap alarm clock resting on the old, wooden stand by the rickety bed she was sleeping on and saw that it was six in the morning. The tension immediately left her body and a fond smile crossed her face when she heard a female voice curse in the small kitchenette that was in the next room over. Falling back onto the bed and staring at the dark ceiling, Kim closed her eyes contently and let herself absorb the ambiance of her surroundings, a deep feeling of contentment washing over her. She listened the patter of the rain as it hit the roof of the tiled roof of the log cabin they were staying in, feeling the pull of sleep hit her as the monotonous sound continued. The sound of another pan banging against something jerked her back however, and Kim couldn't stop the wide smile the spread across her face when she heard another muttered curse.

_Shego must be trying to surprise me with breakfast in bed...trying being the key word, _Kim thought dryly. Every time the plasma wielding woman tried to surprise Kim with a morning breakfast, she would always somehow manage to wake Kim up.

_In the five years we've been together, you'd think she'd learn to be more graceful when surrounded by pots and pans, _Kim thought, giggling quietly when she heard another curse drift into the room.

* * *

_Shego muttered another curse when a stray branch got caught in her hair. Quickly pulling the offending object out and incinerating it with a flash of plasma, Shego then turned to the tall, lean figure standing in front of her._

_'This is as far as I can take you,' Ron said as he turned towards the pale green woman standing before him. He watched as Shego, dressed in the dull gray jumpsuit worn by G.J. prisoners, look behind her and around at the surrounding forest, as if expecting an ambush._

_'...She's waiting for you just north of here by the river.'_

_Shego stared wearily at Ron while running a hand through her long black hair, a few strands of white falling back into her face. She observed the dark circles under his eyes and noticed the emotions that would flare in his eyes whenever he looked at her._

_'...She has a boat ready...the two of you only have about half an hour before the guards realize that your missing...you should be able to make it to the ocean-'_

_'Why are you helping me?' Shego cut him off, still looking at him as if she was expecting him to pull a gun on her._

_Ron's face contorted as if in pain before it quickly disappeared before he looked at Shego with a look filled with sadness, pain, and regret._

_'...Because she's throwing her life away for you when she wouldn't even turn down a job for me...because I'm still her best friend...and because...because I want to be able to say that I truly made her happy just once...just once,' Ron said quietly, as a tear slid down his face._

* * *

And yet, every time Shego woke Kim up, the red head would pretend to be asleep and act surprised when the pale green woman would enter their room carrying a tray loaded with breakfast and "woke" her up. For a brief moment Kim pondered on why she didn't just tell Shego that she tended to be loud while in the kitchen when trying to surprise her, but she quickly closed her eyes and relaxed her body when her trained hearing heard the nearly noiseless footsteps of someone approaching the bedroom.

Shego bumped open the the bedroom door with her hip, concentrating on not dropping the tray of food. She paused for a second as she observed the still form lying under the cloth sheets.

_Pretending to be asleep again, are we? _Shego thought, an eyebrow quirking up slightly as a lopsided grin crossed her face. She padded over to the side Kim was laying on, and placed the tray on the bedside table. Adjusting her small bedroom robe, which only reached to about mid thigh, she sat down quietly next to the red head. Shego reached out and ran her hands through Kim's long, luscious hair before bending down to "wake" Kim up with a kiss. She held the kiss and felt herself grin when the red head's lips started to move against her own.

_Thats why I never tell her,_ Kim thought contently, lightly suckling on Shego's bottom lip. Pulling back and sitting up, Shego looked down at the wide awake woman staring up at her. A lazy smile spread across Kim's face as her olive green eyes locked onto jade green ones.

* * *

_Olive green eyes locked onto chocolate brown ones. There were so many things that Kim wanted to say to the man that at one time she thought was her true love...until she realized that the love she felt for him couldn't compare to the woman she was convinced was her soul mate. For a brief moment, Kim allowed herself to grieve for him for she could admit she had done him wrong when she opted to live in a world filled with super villains and mad scientists instead of a peaceful life somewhere in the suburbs, raising a small family. She could still clearly recall the heart crippling feeling of regret when she watched Ron's world fall apart when she quietly rejected his marriage proposal all those years ago..._

_Kim embraced the man before her tightly, whispering her meaningless apologies into his ear as he held her tightly. Ron could no longer hold back the rush of tears as he realized this would probably be the last time he saw her. Shego stood on the boat and silently watched the two embracing figures on river bank before staring up at the bright stars above as a pair of shooting stars crossed each other before disappearing in the never ending darkness._

* * *

"Mmmm, something smells good," Kim said quietly, her voice soundly slightly raspy with sleep.

"Bacon, eggs, toast, and a cup of cheap ass coffee." Shego nodded over to the tray on the table, her eyes still trained on the woman laying before her.

Kim hummed quietly in acknowledgment, her eyes still holding Shego's gaze. A peaceful silence surrounded them, only the steady sound of the rain outside being heard. Kim allowed her gaze to trail down the elegant woman sitting before her, pausing when her eyes fell upon Shego's bust, which was literally spilling of the opening in her robe which was only closed enough to cover emerald nipples. Her gaze paused again on Shego's crossed legs, her robe having ridden up when she sat down and kissed Kim so that it reveal just enough skin to make it painfully obvious to Kim that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Shego quirked an amused eyebrow when Kim whimpered quietly when their eyes met again and the red head gave her pitiful look while biting down on her bottom lip which made Shego chuckle.

"Insatiable," Shego murmured quietly while slowly untying her robe's cloth belt. Kim felt a familiar aching throb between her legs as she watch Shego's lean hands untie the knot.

* * *

_Kim felt an unfamiliar deep throb between her legs that almost caused her knees to buckle and her throat close up as she watched awestruck as Shego walked out of the small bathroom completely nude._

_'I really needed that shower...fucking G.J...perverted dyke guards...' Shego muttered crossly, unaware of Kim standing in the doorway of the boat cabin gaping at her, as she quickly wiped her body down with her towel. She propped a leg on the bed to dry it off and inadvertently gave Kim a view that left her with no doubt that Shego was very thorough when shaving. Kim's mind was screaming at her to give Shego her privacy, but she was basically brain dead at this point. _

_Kim was no stranger to being sexually attracted to another person and knew what it felt to lust after someone, but seeing Shego in all her glory was like taking said experience and multiplying it by a hundred. It was like she was seventeen again and her hormones were raging out of control. Shego's damp black hair fell down to just above her round bottom and white streaks that framed her hair were draped over her pale green shoulders. Her amble bosom rose steadily with Shego's breathing and her emerald colored peaks that were hardened in the cool air made Kim unconsciously lick her suddenly dry lips. Her eyes traced down Shego's toned abs and followed the endlessly long, toned leg that was propped on the bed, until her eyes stopped on Shego's shaved womanhood where her brain decided was a good enough place to keep staring at for a while. _

_When Shego began to lightly towel off the junction between her legs, she froze when she heard a small whimper come from the door way. Shego quickly brought her leg down and covered herself with the towel while she coughed to gain Kim's attention which had apparently left to some other world, but after repeating it a couple times with no success, Shego officially decided that Kim was a big pervert, which she found to be oddly endearing for some reason._

_'...You enjoying the show Pumpkin,' Shego said in an overly sweet voice, causing Kim to snap her eyes up to look into amused and lightly annoyed jade green eyes._

_'I-I-I-I-I...I..I.'_

_Shego couldn't stop the face splitting smile from crossing her face as she observed Kim's flushed face, her panicking eyes, and stuttering countenance. Shego wrapped the towel around her body and placed a hand on her know cocked hip while smiling at Kim as the red head struggled to compose herself._

_Kim finally noticed Shego's amused smile and let out a nervous chuckle._

_'Sorry about that Su,' Kim said while running a shaky hand through her short red hair as she quickly exited the cabin._

* * *

Kim slowly sat up, stopping when her face was only breath away from the other woman's, looking deeply into her jade green eyes as her hands slipped inside Shego's robe, trailing up her sides before cupping her full breasts. She could feel Shego's hot breath against her lips and watched as jade green darkened till it looked almost black.

"Your breakfast is going to get cold," Shego said airily, her breath hitching when Kim gave a slight squeeze before quickly claiming Shego's lips. Shego quickly wrapped her arms around Kim and fell back, bringing the red head on top of her. Straddling Shego's hips, Kim sat up and pulled open her partner's black robe and gazed down at the pale green beauty. Small bruises and bite marks were littered across Shego's neck and body, a testament to what the two had been up to the previous night.

* * *

_Bruises and cuts covered the body's of the Global Justice agents that laid unconscious on the harbor dock. _

_'Should have known they'd catch up when we refueled,' Shego thought silently as she tied up the last agent with a thick robe. She hurried back onto the boat and the vehicle immediately left the quiet port, covered in the darkness of the night. With a tired sigh, she walked towards the bow of the ship where the control room was. As she entered, she immediatley noticed the red head whose back was turned towards her. She walked towards Kim's stiff figure that was observing the navigation charts and felt an ache in her chest when she took in Kim's teary gaze as she stared blankly at the information before her._

_'I trained those guys a few years back when they first joined G.J.,' Kim said quietly. 'We were comrades...friends...' Kim trailed off as tears continued to build up in her eyes as feelings of betrayal, shame, and regret fought each other to fill her heart. Shego quickly pulled the shorter woman into her arms and embraced her tightly. Kim buried her face into Shego's neck, her raging emotions calming almost immediately as a warm feeling filled her entire being as felt herself being molded into Shego's warm body. _

_'It hurts so much to fight against those who I once trusted with my life,' Kim thought morosely. '...but if I have to choose between anyone in the world and Su...' Kim pulled back slightly and looked into Shego's eyes with an intensity that almost made Shego flinch. _

_'Su, after all these years your finally mine...your mine, and only mine,' Kim whispered shakily as tears dripped down her face. Shego was speechless at hearing Kim's heartfelt words. 'Nobody can have you...I wont let them...you...your..you belong to me, and only me,' the last word came out as a sob as Kim buried her face into Shego's neck again while holding onto the thief desperately. _

_Shego could only tighten her arms around the shaking woman as she blinked back her own tears. After a few minutes Kim finally calmed down and pulled back to look into teary emerald eyes. Kim leaned up slightly gave Shego a gentle kiss before pulling back and looking at Shego with a look in her eyes that Shego didn't recognize. Before Shego knew what was happening, Kim bent down and picked Shego up bridal style, Shego's arms automatically wrapping around Kim's neck. Shego gave Kim a startled look._

_'Pumpkin?' Shego asked hesitantly, the intense look in Kim's eyes making her body shiver._

_'Mine,' Kim mumbled quietly , yet with a definite finality, like nothing in the world could change that fact._

_Shego slowly relaxed in the red head's arms. Shego was never submissive when it came to anything, but something in the air made Shego feel like letting Kim have her way for now. Shego brought her lips to Kim's ear and gave it a soft kiss._

_'Yours.'_

_Kim's eyes almost turned black with desire, need, and something that went beyond primal want as she pulled the beautiful pale green woman closer to her and carried her out of the control room and headed towards the cabin, her intense olive green eyes never leaving the gentle and accepting emerald ones._

* * *

Kim's eyes dilated and she felt the ache between her legs increase as she stared at Shego's full breasts and dark green peaks and then up at her full, luscious lips. Shego found that it was getting harder to breath as her heart hammered in her chest as Kim trailed her hands over Shego's toned abs before slowly lowering her bare body on top of her, holding both of her wrists above her head, a look in her olive green eyes that reminded Shego of a lion about to feast upon its captured prey. Kim rested her forehead against Shego's, inhaling Shego's labored breath as she ground herself into Shego's pelvis. Shego gasped out as she felt Kim's moist womanhood begin to slowly rub against her and lost herself in Kim's lust filled gazed .

"Kim" Shego moaned out and writhed when one of the red head's hand's released a wrist and reached in between them to cup Shego's sex.

Kim's eyes seemed to become even darker at hearing Shego say her name. Still breathing in Shego's hot breathes, Kim whispered breathlessly "Say that again."

* * *

_'Kim!' Shego shouted as the red head rapidly drove her fingers into her, bringing her closer to release. Her hands clawed at her back and her hips bucked wildly. The smell of Shego's musky scent filled all of Kim's senses, blinding her to the world around her, allowing her to forget the fact the she was now guilty of harboring a wanted fugitive, that soon those who she once called her comrades would be after her again, fully intending on stealing away the person who she was now convinced she could no longer live without. _

_'oh god, KIM!' Shego screamed, her nails digging into Kim's back and effectively blanking the red head's mind of all thoughts except ravaging the gorgeous woman under her. Kim roughly kissed Shego's moaning mouth, swallowing her scream as Shego tensed as another orgasm wracked her body. Kim whispered words of adoration and longing into Shego's ear as the older woman breathed raggedly, trying her hardest to breathe steadily. Shego let out low moan when Kim straddled her thigh and began rocking against her in a steady rhythm. Kim latched her mouth onto Shego's neck and bit down while lapping at the skin with her tongue. One of Shego's hands grabbed a hand full of Kim's short red hair, holding her head in place while the other hand roughly fondled a creamy mound. They were both oblivious to everything around them, both women only concerned with unleashing all their pent up passion from decades of being suppressed. Their desperate moans and screams of pleasure drowned out the sounds of the ocean outside of their boat as the water lapped against the hull and seagulls shrilled loadly, greeting the rising sun._

* * *

Shego took deep breaths as she finally came down from her mind numbing orgasm as Kim collapsed on top of her, her face buried in the crook of Shego's neck. Shego wrapped her arms around the trembling woman on top of her, gently running her hands up and down her back. The two women were silent as they held each other in the darkness of their room, the only sounds audible being the continuing rain and their steady breaths.

"We can't stay in bed forever, you know," Shego whispered quietly, burying her face in Kim's fiery red hair.

"Why not?" Kim whispered softly against Shego's neck, tightening her hold onto Shego as if the woman would disappear.

"The only thing I need in this world is you," Kim declared quietly, giving the pale green neck a soft kiss.

Shego felt her heart swell up in her chest and her throat tighten up.

"Fuckin Romeo," Shego mumbled as she raised Kim's head up and kissed her sweaty forehead repeatedly.

* * *

_Ann Possible kissed Kim's forehead repeatedly as she held onto her daughter tightly, tears running down her cheeks. James Possible stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder as he watched the two with a sad and pained look in his eyes. Jim and Tim stood a little ways behind them, staring down at the ground with a grim look on their face. The Possible family was saying farewell to their only daughter as Shego stood a few yards in front of them, watching the family's emotional goodbye with an intense look in her eyes._

_'I still don't understand why your doing this. Is this really worth having to hide from the world?' James asked desperately while running a hand through his gray hair, not wanting to except that his daughter is wanted by every government agency around the world. Shego's jaw flexed as her hand opened and closed anxiously._

_As Ann released Kim with a sniffle, Shego took a step forward and steeled herself for what she was going to do._

_'Kim-'_

_'NO,' Kim said in such strong tone of voice the made Shego flinch. Kim turned around, her eyes puffy from crying and stared at Shego with steely eyes before they softened at seeing Shego's startled look._

_'I told you already, Su. I'm not leaving your side, no matter what' Kim said softly, giving Shego a gentle smile._

_James, seeing the impossible gentle and loving look on his daughter's face and seeing Shego's eyes tear up as she smiled back, finally comprehended why Kim was doing what she was doing._

_James stepped forward and placed a hand on Shego's shoulder, looking deep into her tear jade eyes._

_'Promise me you'll make her happy and...promise me you'll protect her with you your life.'_

* * *

Kim stood in front of the window in her bath robe, sipping her coffee as she watched the rain come down onto the surrounding forest. She could hear the shower running from the bathroom and if she really concentrated, she could hear Shego quietly singing. Kim reached up to brush back a stray hair but at the last second caught it and looked at the long red hair thoughtfully.

'Having short hair is more practical,' Kim thought as she rolled the hair between her fingers.

"But long hair is just plain sexy," Kim said quietly, a smirk crossing her face as she quoted what Shego had to her a few years back.

* * *

_'It's sexy? Is that the only pro to me having long hair compared to keeping it short?' Kim looked amusedly at her companion as the two women sat on the edge of the boat deck, both drenched in sweat and decked out in gym shorts and tank tops as they relaxed after a tiring sparing session._

_Shego humphed and looked away from the red head with an annoyed look on her face._

_'Forgive me if I prefer the only person who I'm going to be having sex with for the rest of my life to have long hair.'_

_Kim quirked an eyebrow at the back of Shego's turned head._

_'Why do I get the feeling that you just want to grow my hair out so we can pretend I'm a 17 year old cheerleader again?' Kim asked dryly. She had swallow her laughter when she saw Shego's shoulders stiffen as the pale green woman turned to glare at her. Shego turned to glare ahead of her at the slowly passing ocean. Kim's amusement was instantly squashed when she saw Shego's glare fade away till a wistful and longing look was left on her face._

_'I've always wanted to run my hands through your hair when you were younger. Even when you were just a brat and you were annoying the hell out of me, I couldn't get rid of that desire to just bury my face all that red hair. Stupid, isn't it.' Shego mumbled distractedly, as if she was looking into the past at the very moment._

_Kim smiled fondly at Shego's spaced out face and gave her a quick peck on the cheek which caused Shego to look at her questioningly._

_'It's not stupid,' Kim said lovingly, and then quickly turned away from Shego when a thought crossed her mind. Shego's eyebrows raised in surprise when she noticed a blush was steadily building on Kim's face. Kim let out a nervous laugh when she saw that Shego picked up on her embarrassment._

_Kim coughed into her hand. 'Well, remember that one time when I broke in that base and fell through the air duct when you were showering.'_

_An amused smile crossed Shego's face and she nodded._

_'Well, I guess you were due for a...shave then and well...'Kim trailed off, her face flaming red._

_Shego looked at Kim confusedly for second and then remembered her earlier comments about Kim's hair. Shego gave the blushing red head a shocked look before lecherous smile broke out across her face._

_'Lets make a deal Kimmy,' Shego purred as she slid closer to her lover and wrapped an arm around her waist. 'You grow your hair out for me and I'll give you full control on my...maintenance downstairs.' Kim's blush deepened as she gaped at Shego._

* * *

Kim stared at the long hair in hands blankly for a minute before devilish smile crossed her face. Her bathrobe crumbled on the floor around her feet as her nude form silently padded into the occupied bathroom.

* * *

_The two women stood on the dock, facing the boat that had carried them almost halfway across the world._

_'This boat holds so many memories,' Kim said quietly, a sad look in her eyes._

_Shego glanced at Kim regretfully before looking at the boat again. _

_'We have no choice but to sink it. G.J. knows what it looks like, and we can't risk a satellite finding it just sitting here.'_

_Kim nodded in agreement before sighing loudly and turning away._

_'Do it.'_

_With one last regretful glance at Kim, Shego powered up her plasma and launched a bolt into the side of the ship. As the water rushed into the boat, Shego stepped behind Kim and wrapped her arms around her._

_'A part of me wishes we could have stayed on that boat forever.' Kim placed her hands on Shego's arms which were wrapped around her midsection._

_Shego placed a kiss on Kim's head and then another one on Kim's ear._

_'Well,' Shego began softly. 'We would have been discovered on that boat, so that was out of the question. But that just means we need to find another place for us to call home.'_

_Kim turned around in Shego's arm and wrapped her own around the ex-thief's neck while giving her a gentle look._

_'Home? So you don't want to keep trotting across the world, living out of hotels and condos?' _

_Shego rested her forehead against Kim's._

_'As fun and romantic as that sounds Kimmy, I would rather just settle down somewhere where we can be alone...' Shego trailed off, lost in Kim's happy gaze which had teared up slightly._

_'Me too,' Kim said softly, a happy smile appearing on her face. 'Somewhere where the only thing we'll have to be concerned with is living out our lives. No newspapers, no television, no internet...' Kim trailed of as well as a tear slid down her cheek._

_Shego was about to tell Kim that was a little extreme, but she held back and studied Kim's teary eyes, noticing the happiness, the sadness, the trace amounts of regret, and a steel like determination which had been the foundation of Kim's personality for so long. In that moment, Shego could truly understand what Kim was trying to say: find a place to call home which would be hidden away from everything, such that they would never hear anything that was happening to the world. Kim was cutting away anything that would call to the innate hero within herself to leave Shego's side for even a second to tend to the world's well being. Kim was basically telling Shego that she was choosing her over the well being of the world._

_Shego crushed a surprised Kim in the circle of her arms, burying her face in Kim's hair. Kim looked startled for a second._

_'Thank you,' Shego whispered shakily in Kim's ear. Any trace amounts of sadness and regret that Kim was still holding was instantly vaporized when those heartfelt words hit her._

* * *

Kim hummed a gentle tune as she slowly rocked the wooden rocking bench. She stared out into the pouring rain as she idly ran her hands through Shego's hair, her head laying in the red head's lap as she dozed away in content slumber. Kim loved peaceful moments like this, when she could just sit down and take a moment to reflect. She glanced down at her lover's face and laughed softly when she saw a small trail of drool leaving the mature woman's softly snoring mouth. Wiping away the trail with her thumb, Kim looked back into the rain which drizzled around their log cabin and the surrounding forest.

* * *

_Shego looked around herself through the drizzling rain and the surrounding forest. _

_'What do you think Pumpkin!?' Shego shouted over to her partner, who had climbed to the top of a large tree to observer the canopy of the forest._

_'I see nothing but trees for miles in all directions!' Kim shouted down excitedly to her pale green lover._

_Shego chuckled when she heard the excitement and the happiness in the red head's voice. They had been trekking for weeks, trying to find a place to call home, and apparently they finally found it. Suddenly a body flew down and from above and speared into Shego from the side. The two forms rolled through the forest ground, till the came to a stop, with the other person straddling a shocked Shego. Shego stared up into her lover's mischievous eyes, giving her a startled look._

_'What the hell?' Shego said, more in wonderment than in anger._

_Kim laughed happily, bending to give her lover a quick kiss. 'I don't know why, but I just feel so happy!!' Kim shouted the last word upwards, as if proclaiming to the whole world how happy she felt at the moment. _

_Shego blinked rapidly. Just for a second, when Kim had shouted, Shego truly thought that she was staring up at an angel. With Kim's wet hair, which was now about shoulder length, plastered to her face, her soaked clothes making it look like it was paint instead of clothing, and a bright smile that lit up the surrounding area and was accentuated by the stray beams of sunlight that managed to break through the cloudy sky and through the forest roof, Shego truly thought she was looking at a creature sent down by heaven to bless the world._

_'Angel,' Shego thought in wonderment. She felt her chest tighten. 'MY angel.'_

_Kim yelped when Shego bucked and rolled them over. Shego quickly held Kim's wrists above her lover's head and straddled her waist. Before Kim could even think about retaliating, Shego crushed her luscious black lips against Kim's petal like pink ones, sending a wave of desire through both of them. When they finally separated for air, the two lovers stared at each other with dark eyes. _

_'Welcome home, Angel,' Shego whispered, before Kim surprised Shego yet again by rolling them over so that their positions were reversed. Kim looked down at Shego's wet features and felt the world around her fade away till she saw nothing except the mature, gorgeous woman before her._

_'Welcome home indeed,' Kim said huskily before lowering herself to meet eager lips._

_With nothing but the forest and the lightly pouring rain around them, they blessed the ground which they now called home with their love making._

* * *

Kim blinked her eyes repeatedly as she awoke from the light slumber she had apparently fallen into. At some point, she had laid on top of Shego and let the pale green woman hold her as the two napped away on the rocking bench, being moved gently by the passing winds. Kim gently raised her head from the nape of Shego's neck and looked upon her lover's peaceful, slumbering face. She observed the crows feet that were steadily beginning to etch into her eyes, the barely noticeable lines of age that were starting to appear on her face. She observed the silver streaks of hair which framed her head, a lone stand resting on her lips.

Kim brushed back her lover's hair with loving care as she moved up Shego's body and propped herself up on her elbows as she stared down at her sleeping partner's peaceful face.

"I wasted so much time running away from this," Kim whispered softly to herself, her eyes filled with a suppressed pain and regret that was deeply embedded into her soul. She hid it well from Shego, keeping it buried deep within herself. But at moments like this, when she could be by herself or she was able to observe Shego while she slept, she allowed it rise up again. Her eyes teared up as she lovingly caressed Shego's cheek.

"If had been this mature as a teenager, just imagine how our life would have been like," Kim whispered as she placed a feather light kiss on Shego's nose. She knew it was dangerous to think things like that. It was an easy way to get herself depressed and fill her soul with self-loathing.

"It would have been something just like this."

Kim almost jumped to her feet when Shego's eyes opened and she stared at the red head with an annoyed look, and her arms tightened around the red head.

"Su-"

"Stop thinking about the past Kim," Shego said softly, giving Kim a loving smile. "What happened in the past happened, and it there's no way it could have happened in any other way. Just be grateful that it finally led to this...I know I am."

Kim laughed shakily, her eyes tearing up slightly. "It seems that I can still be the same immature girl I was back then," Kim said, the self-loathing in her voice being noticed by Shego.

Shego sighed in exasperation.

"Your impossible," Shego muttered. Kim smiled apologetically at her lover. Shego brought her hands up and cupped Kim's face, caressing her cheeks with her thumbs. "I thought that we agreed to forget about everything and focus on the now."

Kim grabbed Shego's hands and held them in place, turning slightly to kiss her right palm and turning again to kiss the other one.

"I can't help it, I can't help but wish that I had all those years back." She quickly brought a hand down and covered Shego's mouth, stopping the retort she knew was coming. Shego stopped trying to speak when that familiar stubborn look appeared in Kim's eyes.

"No matter what you say or do, I'll always wish for those years back," Kim said quietly, her eyes softening. "If God just gave me one more second on this world to be able to be with you like this, I would be more grateful than any being that ever existed."

Shego chuckled shakily, her eyes tearing up again. "Fuckin Romeo," Shego whispered shakily, trying not be overwhelmed by Kim's declaration. It seemed that as their days went by, Kim found a knack to be able to floor Shego with declarations of love, longing, and devotion.

Kim smile toothily at Shego and felt her heart swell as she saw Shego stare up at her as if she was the happiest woman alive. All her negative thoughts immediately disappeared back into recesses of her mind. She lived for small moments like these where she was able to make Shego smile like that.

Kim leaned down and capture Shego's lips in a deep kiss. Pulling back and resting her forehead against Shego's, the two lovers took the time to just enjoy the closeness of each other.

"You know," Shego said softly after a moment. "I'm pretty sure if someone were to observe us right now, they would say all this...this cabin, this isolation...they would say this is just us running away and ignoring all our problems."

Kim waited patiently, knowing there was more to that statement.

"I say that maybe they're right," Shego continued as she cupped Kim's face. "Maybe this is just us trying to escape from reality. We couldn't except how things were, so we created our own little world where we can ignore our problems. I'm pretty sure...we're being extremely selfish here." Shego trailed off as she felt Kim's fingers caress her face lovingly.

"I'm pretty sure that we _are_ just escaping from our problems," Kim said softly. "But even so, all we can do is silently ask everyone for their forgiveness as we indulge in this selfishness of ours." The two lovers stared into each others eyes, both seeing all the love, longing, and devotion they felt for each other.

Shego chuckled softly. "

Shego brought Kim's face down to lightly kiss Kim's waiting lips, which slowly deepened till they were hungrily drinking from each others mouths, desperately clinging to each other as the tried hopelessly to mold their bodies into one. And as the world around them faded away till they were aware of nothing but the feel of the other's touch, a thought crossed both their minds at the same time.

_'Even if the world were to never forgive us and we are eventually consumed by our actions, I'll never stop loving you.'_

_**Fin**_

**AN:I haven't been writing a lot lately, so it felt pretty good to get his story done. I've had it sitting on my computer for a while, but I was just SO lazy about ending it and editing. I put the two quotes at the beginning to present the main problem that Kim and Shego are facing: do they take the time to try and get the world to except their love and find a way to free Shego of her wanted status. Or do they embrace their love, run away, and live in kigo goodness for the rest of their lives by living in a world of their own and ignoring the world, which includes all their friends and family. Remember, in _The Natural Order_ Kim felt the weight of lost time on her shoulders, so does she take to morally right path and solve the main problem thus sacrificing more time with Shego, or does she think of her own happiness for once. Let me know what you think peoples. Review! And let me know how much you like this universe of mines, I'm very tempted to continue this...  
**


End file.
